Ponto sem volta
by Mystik
Summary: Dez anos não são suficientes para uma atração, uma conexão sumir. Eles estão unidos por algo mais que a música.


**Classificação:** Romance, Angst, Lime

**Nota:** Dedicada a Mari-chan. E muito tempo depois, eu escrevo algo não yaoi. o.o

* * *

**Ponto Sem Volta**

A água cristalina e fresca escorria por suas costas pálidas, as gotas descendo em arabescos até morrerem na água parada da banheira. Christine olhava para a parede, mas era como se enxergasse o nada. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, perdidos no tempo, mais precisamente naquela noite. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo nu ao recordar-se de horas atrás.

-----

A viscondessa de Chagny não sabia porque estava sozinha naquela hora avançada da noite. E ainda por cima num local como aquele. Desde que toda tragédia da Ópera Populaire acontecera, ela nunca mais pisara naqueles arredores. E isso já fazia dez anos. Seus cabelos mais longos e enrolados do que nunca esvoaçavam devido ao seu passo apressado, seu vestido de seda azul-marinho fazendo um barulho suave e ritmado com suas passadas. Ela precisava chegar até a carruagem e sua dama de companhia antes que essa notasse sua ausência.

Christine não via nenhum mal no que fizera. Dada a oportunidade, ela simplesmente aproveitara, indo visitar aquele bairro que fora sua morada por tantos anos. Raoul dificilmente a deixaria se aproximar de lá, ou visitá-lo. E aquilo a irritava profundamente, embora ninguém soubesse disso.

A jovem interrompeu seus pensamentos quando ouviu passos seguindo-a. Eram leves, quase imperceptíveis, mas ela não seria a cantora que fora se não tivesse bons ouvidos. Ela parou de andar e os passo pararam. Seu corpo virou-se abruptamente e Christine pode ver uma sombra que se delineava nas ruas semi-iluminadas. Seu coração começou a disparar quando ela reconheceu o vulto que a enorme capa fazia.

- Quem está aí?

O vulto se aproximava lentamente. A voz grossa e melodiosa ecoou pelo beco.

- Pensei que nunca mais a veria em vida...Christine.

- Anjo?

- Erik. – diz o moreno, seu rosto sendo adornado pela penumbra – Meu nome é Erik.

A viscondessa o encarou ainda pasma, e porque não dizer, agitada. Dez anos não fora tempo suficiente para esquecer aquela grandiosa atração que sentira por ele. Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou as íris azuis do antigo fantasma da ópera.

- Erik. Já faz dez anos. – Christine agradeceu por sua voz não soar trêmula.

- Sim...pela primeira vejo você andando por estes lados da cidade...desde que virou viscondessa. – a última parte foi dita com frieza.

Ela encarou-o e então confessou, num tom baixo.

- Virar viscondessa me aprisionou a responsabilidades que nunca imaginei que teria um dia.

Christine realmente não sabia porque estava dizendo essas coisas a Erik, ou porque ainda falava com ele, depois de tudo que acontecera. Achava que tinha enterrado bem fundo aquela parte de seu passado. Ela fitou mais uma vez aquelas íris azuis e logo lembrou-se da sua pressa.

- Preciso ir.

- Estarei por aqui...caso deseje voltar.

E com isso, Christine Daaé se reencontrara com seu anjo da música.

* * *

- Algo de errado minha querida?

- Não...não é nada Raoul. – disse a jovem, encarando o marido, sua comida quase intocada no prato de porcelana.

- Não me engana. Algo a incomoda desde dois dias atrás. O que é?

A jovem suspirou e pensou por alguns minutos. Aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita. Mas oportunidade para que? Para ver Erik novamente? E porque queria tanto isso?

- Raoul...querido. Hoje passei com a carruagem pela Ópera Populaire. E apenas senti saudades de quando cantava. Só isso.

Ela observou quando seu marido franziu o cenho levemente. Sabia que essa seria sua reação. Então ergueu a mão e tocou no rosto mais velho dele.

- Querido...você sabe que é natural eu me sentir assim, não é? Eu gostaria...nem que fosse uma vez...voltar a ópera. Ou ver algum espetáculo por lá.

- Christine...você sabe como eu me sinto em relação a isso.

A morena ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentada e disse numa voz controlada, mas seu rosto estava levemente alterado.

- Sei muito bem Raoul, mas você também poderia levar em consideração como eu me sinto em relação a isso! Atendo todos seus desejos, até desisti da minha paixão pela música por causa disso e quando lhe peço algo tão simples você se recusa?

- Christine...

- Acho que não temos mais nada a conversar. – a jovem virou-se e saiu da sala de jantar, se dirigindo para o quarto de sua filha.

Ela entrou no aposento, vendo a menina brincar com uma de suas bonecas. Ela se aproximou e sorriu calorosamente quando viu a jovem de cinco anos abandonar seu brinquedo e ir até ela, abraçando-a. Ela acariciou os cabelos enrolados como os seus e suspirou. Porque sentia tanta vontade de conversar com seu anjo novamente? Uma simples troca de palavra entre ambos revirara toda sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Um barulho vindo da porta chamou sua atenção e então ela virou-se, vendo Raoul entrar no quarto. A menina exclamou e pulou do seu colo para o do pai, que a abraçou. O loiro ergueu os olhos e encarou a esposa, suspirando e falando em seguida.

- Quando quer ir?

- O que?

- Quando quer ir assistir algum espetáculo por lá?

Christine encarou-o por segundos antes de sorrir largamente. Ela se aproximou do marido e beijou-o com carinho no rosto.

- Muito obrigada Raoul. Não sabe como me faz feliz.

- E então? – ele sorriu – Escolha um dia e iremos.

A jovem pensou por alguns segundos, antes de responder.

- Terá uma ópera daqui a dois dias.

- Dois dias? Eu estarei viajando...lembra-se?

Christine suspirou, desanimada. Havia se esquecido desse detalhe. Ela viu o loiro se erguer com a filha no colo e sorrir condescendente.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Se quiser ir, tem minha permissão. Você pode chamar madame Giry, quem sabe?

A viscondessa sorriu novamente e aproximou-se, agradecendo o marido.

* * *

Christine não sabia o quanto sentia falta de ver uma ópera até assistir aquele espetáculo naquela noite. A toda hora ela sorria como uma criança, comentando algo com madame Giry, que viera em sua companhia. A mulher sorria, satisfeita por ver os olhos brilhando da sua ex-protegida, sabendo o quanto ela sentira falta daquele mundo.

Antes da ópera começar, Christine contara-lhe sobre sua vida como viscondessa de Chagny, como sentia imensa falta de cantar...e de seu encontro com o fantasma dias antes. Aquela notícia surpreendera um pouco a mulher, mas ela não comentou do brilho que viu nos olhos da jovem ao falar sobre ele. Sabia que estava prestes a um acontecimento inimaginável há dez anos atrás.

O espetáculo terminara por volta das dez horas da noite. Christine levantou-se, comentando animadamente sobre a cantora principal, enquanto saía do camarote com madame Giry. Elas encontraram vários membros da alta sociedade e logo cercaram-se de vários deles, conversando animadamente. Christine olhou para a porta de saída do teatro e suspirou. Queria muito ver Erik novamente, mas não tinha coragem de sair, de sumir dos olhos da sua companheira de ópera. Foi quando um ombro tocou em seu ombro.

- Se quiser desaparecer por algum tempo, eu não saberei de nada.

- Madame Giry? – perguntou a jovem, encarando-a confusa.

- Só me diga que o quer fazer não será algo que vai se arrepender depois.

A viscondessa de Chagny sorriu.

- Não é.

- Então vá.

A morena apenas encarou-a por mais alguns segundos antes de se afastar, seu vestido da cor vinho balançando suavemente. Assim que sentiu o vento gelado da noite parisiense bater em seu rosto, uma liberdade não sentida há eras apoderou-se do seu ser. Ela foi andando apressadamente pelas ruas estreitas e mal iluminadas, sem destino certo, apenas querendo sentir aquele gosto que tanto lhe embriagava. Sem obrigações, sem compromissos, apenas Christine Daaé e nada mais.

Ela chegou na rua onde vira Erik dias antes e suspirou pesadamente, repensando por momentos naquela loucura toda, se devia mesmo ou não, fazer isso. Foi quando sentiu. O vento soprou mais forte e a jovem virou-se, dando de cara com o vulto.

- Erik?

- Não achei que a veria tão cedo. E sozinha neste lugar.

O homem se aproximou e deixou a luz fraca do poste iluminar seu corpo. Ele vestia a mesma roupa de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, a mesma capa, a mesma...máscara. Ela cobria metade do seu rosto, mas Christine percebeu não se importar, mesmo que se lembrasse da deformação naquela pele. A máscara...devolvia todo o mistério que a fascinara anos atrás.

- Eu... – ela abaixou os olhos – Apenas quis te ver novamente.

O silêncio durou longos segundos. Então ele estendeu a mão e sussurrou.

- Com fome?

Ela encarou-o e perdeu-se naquelas íris azuis. Sem hesitar mais, ela tocou na mão dele e deixou-se ser conduzida por ele pelas ruas mal iluminadas, para onde ele a quisesse levar.

* * *

Em algum momento naquela noite ela se arrependeu, quando se viu a sós com o outro num quarto, num hotel qualquer. Mas logo se esqueceu disso quando ele pediu um jantar para ser apreciado na suíte e eles dividiram um jantar silencioso, mas mais agradável do que qualquer outro que ela estivera presente. A todo momento seus olhos se encontravam e uma corrente elétrica atravessava seu frágil corpo. Não sabia qual era aquela sensação. Mentira, sabia sim. E se encontrava confusa por senti-la ao lado de Erik.

- A comida está do seu agrado?

- Sim...está deliciosa. – disse Christine num tom automático.

- Parece nervosa.

A viscondessa de Chagny sorriu com isso.

- Acho que é natural não?

Erik sorriu, aquele sorriso enigmático e quase predador que tanto fascinara a jovem, anos atrás. Seu coração pulou.

- Acho que sim. Mas lembre-se que foi você quem aceitou meu convite.

- Eu não me arrependo disso. – disse rapidamente – Eu só...não posso evitar de ficar nervosa, só isso.

- Entendo.

O resto do jantar foi passado no mais absoluto silêncio. Logo o moreno abriu uma garrafa de vinho e serviu um pouco para a jovem, que sorveu o líquido escarlate, da cor do seu vestido, de forma lenta, olhando-o nos olhos. Sabia que algo ia acontecer, sentia isso em seu íntimo e surpreendeu-se por não se importar.

Ela viu o outro erguer-se da cadeira e fez o mesmo. Eles se encontraram no meio da mesa, a centímetros um do outro, se encarando. Christine então ergueu a mão e tocou no rosto dele, deslizando pela pele suave. Erik fechou os olhos por momentos antes de abri-los e segurara pela cintura, beijando-a.

Um gemido surpreso e abafado escapou dos lábios da morena, sua boca sendo tomada de modo febril e imediato pelo outro. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e fechou sua mente para qualquer tipo de recriminação ou culpa que pudesse sentir. Nos braços dele se sentia livre e agora via...que sempre fora assim.

As roupas foram tiradas de modo vagaroso e reverente. Seu corpo todo corava pela intensidade com que aquelas íris azuis lhe observavam. A cama macia logo tocou suas costas e a única luz, vinda do poste da rua, lhe permitiu ver o desejo implícito na face ainda oculta pela máscara. Ela sorriu e logo um mar de fogo, desejo e luxúria impregnaram-se naqueles lençóis. Christine se entregou ao seu anjo da música de corpo e alma. O ápice fora a coisa mais intensa que experimentara na sua vida.

Quando encontrou-se envolta pelos braços fortes e pálidos de Erik, seu mundo se dissolveu e se resumiu naquela cama. Nada mais importava.

* * *

- É verdade o que a dama de companhia disse?

Christine encarou o marido e sorriu docemente, levemente.

- Sim, é verdade.

Ela foi erguida pelo loiro, que entusiasmado rodou-a no salão. Ela riu baixo pelos modos dele.

- Não faça isso, pode prejudicar o bebê!

- Ele será forte como o pai!

Ela sorriu para ele, mas por dentro seu corpo tremia com aquela frase. Suas entranhas, sua mente, seu coração, todos sabiam bem a quem aquele bebê pertencia.

Depois daquela noite, nunca mais vira Erik. Ela sentia-se observada às vezes, quando saía com sua dama de companhia, mas nunca conseguia encontra-lo. E quando soube estar grávida, na hora reconheceu de quem era aquele filho.

Se ela soubesse como voltar no tempo, certamente faria tudo diferente. Hoje estaria com dois filhos do seu anjo da música, e não um.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez para o marido, mas seus olhos não sorriram. Não havia como voltar no tempo, nem desfazer suas escolhas. _Aquele_ era o ponto sem volta. O ponto onde teria que viver apenas de lembranças de uma única noite.

_Erik..._

**Fim**

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Mystik**  
**


End file.
